


Overwatch - 'Watch over'

by Gravelight



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Angst, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Junker, Los Muertos, Overwatch - Freeform, Pranks, Sombra Collective, Talon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravelight/pseuds/Gravelight
Summary: You found yourself in a huge disbelieve, when Jack told you to keep an eye on the blonde Junker. What the hell is he thinking, to let you babysit this psycho..? Where should that end? And how will it end up for you?
Find it out~





	1. 24/7 babysitting job

Lovely silence. You really loved the quiet atmosphere here. It was good for you, since you started doing this. Thanks to Hanzo, you really learned it quickly and even Genji, his brother, joined in from time to time.. Ahhh, so peaceful and quiet~

BOOM!!!

A loud explosion caught you off guard and your gaze rushed up, a look of confusion on your face. You looked over to Hanzo, who was with you and instantly grabbed his bow, as if he feared to be under attack any moment. You realised fast, that this explosion must have to do something with that crazy Junker, Jamison Fawkes. Since Winston and Jack, from whom everyone thought he was dead, recruited him, he brought some 'life' in the HQ of the new formed Overwatch, which was stationed for now on the Watchpoint Gibralter. But the Junker didn't came alone, brought his best buddy Mako Rutlegde with him. If that was a good choice? You doubted it. 

'This man is not only dangerous to the enemies, but also to himself and for anyone who lives here.', you heared the archer growling with anger.

Hanzo was obviously pissed, because that Junker just ruined the meditative state he and you were in. You could understand that anger.

'I still can't believe Jack and Winston leave him all by himself here, without someone who keeps an eye on him.', you sighed.

Hanzo nood in agreement and put the bow back to the ground next to him. He went back to a more relaxed position and started to meditate again. For you, the meditation was over. After that explosion it was hard for you to go back in your meditative state. And you were curious about what happened in the Junker's Workshop. So you decided to check. You stood up, looking down to Hanzo, who gave you a questioning look. 

'I will check, what Fawkes blew up this time. I just hope he didn't blew up himself.', you told the archer. 

'Take care of yourself (Y/N). This man is crazy and can not be trusted.', he said, worried about you.

You gave him a firm smile and nodded, then turned around to leave the room. Making your way down the hallway, you were thinking about what will awaits you, when you reached the Junker's Workshop. Soon you reached the quaters and you saw McCree standing in front of his room. He seemed as curious as you, about what happened. 

'Hey Jesse. Thinking about going to the source of that explosion?', you greet him.

The cowboy turned around and gave you a slight grin. He seemed tired..

'Yeah, that dickhead just blew up my precious dreams.. I wanted to go there and complain, but.. I feel to tired to even go there..', he answered. 

Your head tilted to the side, your eyes gave him a questioning look. It wasn't that early, neither too late for bedtime. Jesse seemed to see the questions floating around you. He layed a hand in his neck, massaging it lightly.

'Had a mission with Morrison last night. Came back just a hour ago. Wanted to get some sleep, before dinner, you know?', he answered your questions.

'Oh.. I didn't know you guys were out on a mission. But seeing you being alright, I should guess that the mission just went fine, hm?', you asked.

'Yeah, everything's fine. Just tired like hell, girl.', he responsed.

You smiled lightly, stepped towards him and gave him a soft patting on his shoulder.

'Get some rest, Cowboy. I will check the Junker's Bunker.', you said and gave him a little push towards his room.

He huffed in complain, but smirked anyways and nodded. While he went back to his room, you continued on walking, thinking now on what that mission was or what it was about. Hopefully it was not connected to Reaper and this french woman.. After a little walk down the hallways, you finally reached the Junker's Workshop. Already from far away you smelled the smoke of the explosion. You sighed again and opened the door to the Workshop of the Junker. 

'FUCK THIS! FUCK THAT! FUCK YOU! FUCK EVERYTHING!', a loud complaining and almost high pitched voice hit your ear. 

In a total mess of smoke, soot, scaps and wires stands the blonde man, also covered in soot and ashe. A short look around was enough to see, how much damage he just made here. You sighed at the wall covered in explosionmarks. 

'Jamison.. What the hell happened here? Do you know how pissed Jack will be, if he sees this mess?', you asked calmly.

Junkrat jumped at the sound of another voice in the room and quickly turned around, almost stumbling over his legs, just to see you standing in the door. Fast, almost panicking, he turned back and gathered the scraps and wires, trying to clean the mess. You closed the door, stepping a bit more in the room. The sudden reaction of the crazy man in front of you, left you frozen on your place. He threw the scraps and wires away, growling and looking slightly angry.

'Screw 'ya and that wanna-be commander! Blowin' up stuff is my job! But since 'ya here, lend me a hand, will 'ya?', he complained loud, before suddenly asking you to help him out.

A heavy sigh came from you and you stepped towards him, as suddenly the door slide open once again. A pretty pissed looking, grumpy faced Jack Morrison stepped into the room. Just as McCree, he seemed very tired. 

'Fawkes, what the hell you did in here..?', Jack growled, looking around to see nothing but a mess.

Junkrat turned back to the door, seeing Jack looking pretty pissed, nervous eyes wide and looking for a explenation. So much to the 'Screw you all'. While both of them started arguring, you just looked around and listen to them. You just made sure, Jack wouldn't kill Junkrat in a instant.. Suddenly you felt eyes on you, a sudden quiet filling the room. You looked back, seeing Jack wanting your attention. You instantly straighten up in respect. 

'(Y/N), I want you to take care of this idiot and his actions. Keep an eye on him and keep him away from blowing up the HQ. Also.. help him cleaning up this mess here!', he ordered you.

And with this, he leaves you and Junkrat all alone back in the Workshop. You stood there, in total disbelieve. Did he just said, you should watch over this crazy psycho?? You let out a heavy sigh and mumbled a 'Yes, sir...'. You took a deep breathe and looked to the Junker, who seemed all amused about the desicion Jack just made. A huge smile on the lips, wide and almost creepy, he stepped up to you, making you feeling a bit uncomfortable. 

'So it's just you and me now, Sheila~', he stated.

Clever, Captain Obvious. You collected yourself and didn't let him see your uncomfort about his crazy smile. 

'Yes. I have to babysit a crazy creep, who loves to blow up things. I should have let Jesse go here..', you finally said.

The wide smile on his face faded, merged into a more serious face, yet almost pouting.

'Hey, 'm not a creep, 'ya hear??', he complained.

Your eyebrow lifted at his response. He was not a creep? But crazy, yes?

'So you are saying nothing against the part, that you're crazy? Nice to see that you at least know that. And still. The way you laugh sometimes while blowing up things on the battlefield, your love to explosives.. The way you look almost like a psycho.. People have to think you must be a crazy creep.', you said, sighing and crossing your arms. 

'Don't'cha think that's a pretty stupid way of thinkin'? 'm might be crazy, hell I love to blow up stuff 'n shit, but tellin' me 'm a creep, just because of 'm not like your dreamboy is pretty dumb, huh?', he simply responsed. 

Did you hear disappointment in his voice? Must be your imagination. But.. Fair enough, he had a point. You shouldn't think about people in a bad way, just because of how they look or things. And to hear that from this guy, made you lightly angry and yet disappointed in yourself. And you hated it, that he made you feel this way. 

'Listen Junkrat. I have no time, nor the nerve, to argure with you about stuff like that. Let's clean this mess, so I can finally go back to Hanzo and get back to my meditations.', you said in a sharp tune.

Suddenly there was that wide smirk on his face again, which made you look questioning in response. 

'Didn't Morrison just said, keep 'n eye on me? Guess 'ya won't be able to go back and doin' 'ya weird stuff with that archer.', he answered your mental questions. 

..he was right. Jack just said that. Keep an eye on Fawkes. So that means it will be a fulltime job?! Fucking 24/7 babysitting?? You groaned, annoyed by the thought of babysitting that psycho. And he seemed to notice your annoyence, cause he started laughing at your face of realisation and turned around to start cleaning his mess, still keep chuckeling about you. 

'You just destroyed my day, Jamison Fawkes.. And I fucking hate you for that..', you growled in defeat.

'I love you too, Sheila~', he just giggled in response.


	2. Hooley Dooley..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Messing with you has his prize and Junkrat had to learn that. But will he really learn..?

If you knew one thing for sure, it was that you would get a giant headache at every end of a day, you have to spend with the blonde psycho. After cleaning up Junkrat's mess, it was already dinner time and without a word to him, you left his workshop and made your way down the hallways, embracing the lonely moment of precious silence. Though you still heared the cackling from the Junker. You still couldn't believe that Jack did this to you and you hoped that he will release you from this 'job'. Babysitting a psychopath who loves to blow up stuff wasn't actually your strongest skill. Sighing you turned around the corner, almost fleeing from the chaotic situation, just to bounce back from someone. Completly irritated your gaze rushed up, starring right in the face of Hanzo. You blinked a few times, until you realised it was him. Just now you also realised, that his hand grabbed your arm, to make sure you wouldn't fall down on your butt. And there it was again. That look from him, as if he readed you like a book. 

'I suppose, since you look stressed and annoyed, something unpleasant happened..? You did not came back. What happened?', the archer asked and you thought to hear a light worried undertune. 

Really, you always admired his sharp eyes and his power of deduction. Your head dropped defeated against his chest and you felt his hand releasing your arm, while you whined out. 

'Jack said, I should keep an eye on Junkrat. I have to babysit him! Can you believe this?? I already start to get a headache because of him and I was not even two hours with him! This will be a fucking 24/7 babysitting job! McCree is so lucky that he didn't went there first and that I was too curious about what happened.. I am cursed, Hanzo.. I am fucking cursed..', you complained against his chest.

Hanzo grabbed your shoulders and straighted you up, so he could look at you. As you gazed up, you saw him giving you a compassionated look and he squeezed your shoulders lightly. 

'I feel with you, (Y/N). I am sure that the soldier will understand your suffering, if you speak with him. It is just not right, to leave this man in your care. If it was me in decision, I would not have allowed this man to stay here. But sadly I am not in charge, so I only can you offer you to come over, if you are in the need of a break.', he said, sounding kinda angry first, before he offered you to come to him anytime you needed a break from the babysitting. 

You looked at him for a moment until you managed to give him a little smile, even if it looked a bit tired. Thankful for having this man as your best friend, your mood was already lifted by his few words.

'Thank you, Hanzo. I really appreciate your offering. Hey, mind to join me for dinner? I heared Mercy and Tracer made it tonight.', you said thankful, before asking him to join you. 

Sadly, he shooked his head and sighed. 

'Winston got a mission for Genji and me. Infiltration and securing information. I fear it will take a few days, sadly making my offering senseless.', he confessed and frowned. 

'Oh well, missions first~ Just.. please be careful out there, okay? Both of you.', you answered and Hanzo gave you an apologetic look, then nodded and made his way to his room. 

Probably to get ready and grab his things. You looked after him for a few seconds, until you finally sighed and turned around to continue your way to the cantine. It would be lonely without Hanzo or Genji around. Sure, you had other friends here, like Jesse. But Hanzo was your best friend. He always managed it, to calm you down in less than a minute. He teached you the meditation and he always was a great company. You had the feeling, as if you had a big brother with him. The door automaticly opened with a 'swoosh' and closed behind you, as soon as you walked into the cantine. A short look around and you already found Jesse, Hana and Lucio sitting together, eating, blabbering and laughing. Before joining them, you helped yourself on the counter full of food. Again you were amazed by the cooking skills of Mercy and Tracer. This all looked so delicious. Grabbing a plate, you put some of the good looking stuff on it and headed right away towards the others. As soon as you reached the table, they instantly stopped talking and instead they eyed you curiously. 

'Uhm.. Hey, guys. Mind if I join you?', you asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable by the staring of them. 

To your relief, Jesse patted on the stool next to him, showing you to sit down there. So you did and as soon as you sat, Hana leaned over, big brown eyes looking at you. 

'Is it true? You have to babysit the Junkers?? Is that really true? I heared Winston and Jack talking about something like that!', she wasted no time with asking carefully. 

Yep. That was Hana. Straight away talking, no need to hide a thing. You normally welcomed her honest side, but this time, she just reminded you of something, of what you actually wanted to forget. So.. there were already rumours about this.. Oh happy sunny day. You sighed deeply and gave her an expressionless look.

'It is true..', you admitted.

Hana gasped, Lucio lifted his eyebrows in surprise and McCree looked slightly confused. If your situation wasn't a moodbreaker, you probably had laughed because of the faces they made. But knowing you had to babysit Fawkes.. well.. 

'But.. I just have to keep an eye on Junkrat. Jack said it. Not Roadhog and Junkrat, but just Junkrat. And this is, as if Karma just want to fuck me up. Either way, I wouldn't know what would be worse, babysit Junkrat or babysit Roadhog.', you then added, before stuffing some food in your mouth.

You heared Jesse humming, while he crossed his armes. He surely thought about it. Well.. Everyone knew how Junkrat's head seemed to work. But.. Roadhog? That big boy was a huge mysterie for some of you. Sure, everyone here knew about his deadly, mercyless side. But when he wasn't with Junkrat, he seemed.. almost peaceful? You didn't know how to think about this guy. And to be honest, it kind of scares you. While you think about this and kept eating, the door swooshed open once again. Without even looking up, you already knew who came in by the sudden loud noises, coming from no other than Fawkes. How the hell was Roadhog still able to stay calm with all this blabbering of that blonde Junker?? He must have nerves made out of steel.. And you were jealous of this ability to stay calm around a jabber-box like Junkrat. With annoyence you watched them grabbing some food. And as if the blonde man knew he was observed, he directly looked to you with a wide smile, waving at you with his prothetic arm and hobbled up towards your table. You rolled with your eyes and turned back to your food. Suddenly, you weren't that hungry anymore.

'Well, I'll excuse myself for now. Hana needed help with her Mecha, right Hana? I'll lend you a hand, so we better get starting before it's midnight.', Lucio suddenly said.

Your eyes wandered to him and Hana, as they stood up and bringing away their dirty dishes, leaving you alone with Jesse. Smooth move, you freaking dickhead! Instantly, almost in panick, you eyed Jesse, pleading huge eyes. You saw him hestitate, but to your luck he stayed there with you. Sitting down in front of you, the blonde Junker smiled at you. Roadhog next to him, two plates, stuffed with food for himself. With a careful look you gazed over to his face, just to realise that he didn't had his piggy mask up. You really didn't know what you expected to see under that mask, but you surely didn't expected this. He sure looked much older than Junkrat, a few faded scares in his face. Chubby checks, almost cute, but his icecold expression destroyed that cute part. 

'Hey! Hog! I think Sheila likes 'ya!', the sudden voice of Junkrat startled you and your face rushed towards him. 

'Fuck you, Fawkes! I just never saw him without his mask, okay? So shut it!', you growled.

Yet your face flushed red. Junkrat breaked down in laughter, while Roadhog simply huffed. Just.. ignore.. him. Them. Whatever! Ignore them! You turned your attention back to your food and then looked to Jesse, who.. was untypical quiet.

'Hey, what was the mission about, you had with Jack? Just curious, since I didn't know you two weren't here last night.', you asked him.

'Sorry, darlin'. Can't tell you. Jack's order.', the cowboy said excusing. 

'What? Really? That's odd.. Normally there won't be a problem with telling others about missions.. Damn, now I'm even more curious.', you said, slightly pouting, stuffing a potato in your mouth.

'He won't tell 'ya, 'cause we sittin' here with 'ya.', Junkrat suddenly interrupted, mouth full of chewed food and spitting it around. 

'Geez, eat up before you start talking! You're disgusting!', you growled.

Junkrat simply flashed you a smile, ignoring the fact you just called him disgusting. Or did he took it as compliment? Oh boy.. hopefully not. 

'Nha, not because of you two. Morrison might tell you all, when time's right. But it has to do with the mission of the brothers. Just let me say one thing. Morrison and Winston are following traces. They need more informations.', McCree continued.

You tilted your head to the side. Traces? Informations? You got a weird feeling out of the blue. So Hanzo and Genji probably know what was going on? So as long Jack won't say anything, you would never find it out. Not even from Hanzo. But still... you were worried about them. Hopefully they came back in one piece. Jesse looked at you, watching you curiousity change to a more worried face. 

'They will be fine, girl. Don't worry. They are experts in this, no?', he assured you. 

You looked back to him, sighing before giving him a little smile. Yeah. He was right. They sure will be fine. 

'Oh crap, Hog! She's smilin'! Hog 'ya see that???', Fawkes called out, sprinkeling the table with even more chewed food. 

Really..? You glanced over, giving him a pretty pissed look. What the hell was his fucking problem?? Since you got that freaking babysit job from Jack, he just continued mocking on you. 

'Oh, yeah! Sorry for smiling at the cowboy, instead giving all my attention to you! My god, why the hell you being like this all day to me?? You do nothing but getting on my nerves with your stupid cackling and laughter!', you said angry. 

'It's funny to see 'ya all mad 'n stuff!', he simply responsed.

Lifing your eyebrows, you just stared blank in his face. Uh.. funny? So it makes fun, to make you angry? Is he trying to make your life more difficult, with mocking on you all the time? Making you all mad? McCree whispered a silent 'Oh, oh' as you stood up, your face again flushed red, but this time in anger. You grabbed your plate, quickly leaned over and pressed the rest of your food in his stupid smiling face. Junkrat instantly freezed in his movements, the laughter died abruptly. He totally didn't expected that. The plate fell down, in front of him, while he looked at you just dumbfoundet, a piece of what could have been a potato sliding down his cheek. 

'Don't you ever dare, making fun of me one more time! You don't wanna see me really angry, Fawkes! This is a fair warning, you hear?! You will regret it!', you growled loud and damn pissed off.

McCree quickly stood up, grabbing and dragging you outside the cantine, making sure you won't jump over the table and kill the Junker. Leaving them behind, you looked up at Jesse.

'What the fuck, Jesse?? Why you dragged me out??', you asked angry. 

The cowboy looked down at you, sighed and then patted your head. This gesture made you look up in confusion. The anger in you calming down by the gentle pats of him.

'Just keep you out of trouble, missy. That's all. You know, neither Jack nor Winston tolerate fights between agents. I think you should get some sleep, girl. You look damn tired.', he suggested. 

You rubbed your temples and took a deep breathe, before sighing. Yeah.. He was right and you were thankful, that he was there to react fast. You sure as hell didn't wanted to get in trouble with Jack. Winston was at least a bit more kind. But Jack? That old man was grumpy as fuck.. 

'You're right, Jesse. Sorry for being so troublesome and thank you for keeping me out of trouble. I guess I should get a shower, meditate a bit and get some rest. Tomorrow will be a better day, hm?', you said, giving him a crooked smile.

'Need some company for the shower part? Would gladly joi- OUCH! Damn, calm down! I was kidding, girl! You're too young anyways!', he offered, but regreted it instantly as soon as you punched him. 

Of course you didn't punched him too hard. You knew he was kidding. Even though you didn't know it the first time you met him. You both probably never will forget that day..

'You're an ass, Jesse..', you said pouting. 

He just laughed and you couldn't resist, but start laughing too. After you excused yourself, you went back to the hallways, to your room..

_______________________

Junkrat sat there, blinking a few times and watching McCree and you disappearing. The huffing, almost heavy breathing chuckle of Roadhog, made the blonde Junker realise what just happened. With a weird, high pitched sound, he jumped up, breaking down in laughter, almost a insane and yet excited look in his eyes. A madcap smile on his lips, wide and flashing, showing his one golden tooth. 

'Sheila got me pretty good, eh?? I told 'ya, it's funny watchin' her explode!', the Junker said laughing, wiping his face from the sauce he was dipped in. 

'She sure is explosive.', Roadhog admitted huffing, making his little friend laugh even more.

'Yes! Yes! Yes! EXPLOSIVE! I looooove it!', the blonde one agreed excited. 

Fawkes knew one thing for sure. Your fiery spirit was interesting! It was.. just the way he likes it the most. Explosive~ And he totally wanted to see more of your 'explosions'. The door swooshed open once again and Junkrat jumped around, hoping you would reappear, but it was just McCree. Disappointed Junkrat watched the cowboy walking towards the table.

'Hey! Where's Sheila? Where did 'ya hide her??', he wanted to know.

'Sended her away to calm down. Listen, Dalton. Better stop messing with her. Trust me, you ain't wanna make her really angry. Could hurt a lot, you know.', the cowboy gave the fair warning. 

And hell, he knew what he was talking about. But the Junker seemed even more excited now. 

'That's fine with me! It's fun seein' her explode!', he giggled. 

McCree looked at him with a blank expression for a moment, then shooked his head and sighed. Well, he got his warning. More he can't do. Or better yet, he didn't wanted to do. It was pointless anyways.

'Do whatever you want, boy. Good luck surviving.', he said simply and moved also his way back to his room. 

The junker stood there, watching the cowboy going again, then bursted out in hysterical laughter again. Yes, now he totally wanted to see you 'explode'! 

'Hooley Dooley, this will be fun~', he cackled, his eyes full of ideas.

Back to your room, you just opened the door, as a cold shivering ran down your spine. You suddenly felt so.. uncomfortable....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I am kind of obsessed with Overwatch for the moment.. I couldn't lay down the pen ><   
> Hope you guys will like this chapter as well as the first one :D  
> Leave a comment if you like it or if I did something wrong with the places and names xD


	3. Boredom and games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get pranked by Junkrat, but what comes after you never expected..

Persisted knocking on your door dragged you out of the world of beautiful and peaceful dreams. The knocking hammered in your ear like a jack-hammer, letting you groan loudly and annoyed. You turned around in your bed to check the alarm clock on the bedside table. It was bloody 5 am. Who the hell wanted something from you at this hour?? What the actual fuck.. Grumbeling curses and insults you slid out of your bed, cold air hitting your skin while you lugged yourself to the door. Your hand hovered over the console panel and the door slid open, offering the monster who woke you up at this hour. 

'Finally awake? Good. I've got a mission for you. Get yourself ready and met me and the Junkers in the meeting-room for a briefing. You have one hour.', Jack said, wasting no time to talk, as soon as he saw you. 

You looked up at the soldier, eyebrows lifted and eyes so sleepy. You nodded anyways, he was the commander after all and damn.. if he says you got a mission, you got a damn mission, no matter what. Morrison left and you went back in your room, getting ready to first take a shower. While you were showering, you thought about what Jack said. The Junkers.. You got a mission with them, if you guessed right. Or he wanted to talk about what happened yesterday in the cantine. You didn't liked both ideas. But whatever he wanted to talk about, it was with the Junkers. And this left you with a mood break down, despite the fact you already were grumpy when Jack knocked you out of your sleep.. After you showered, you got ready and made a little break in the cantine, to grab a coffee and something little to eat, before heading to the meeting-room. When you entered the room, the Junkers and Jack were already there, obviously waiting for you. You looked to Junkrat, who sat in his seat, almost falling asleep again. As you caught yourself thinking how cute he looks like this, you quickly turned your gaze away and sat down.

'Since everyone is here, we can start.', Jack said, to get everyones attention.

Roadhog huffed in agreement, while Junkrat just mumbled something, still almost falling asleep. Jack sighed soundless, but turned on the projector. Details of the upcoming mission appeared behind him on the screen. 

'We got informations of a Talon group in America, Minnesota. Probably even a hideout of them. We were able to locate them by coordinates we got. It is an old, long forgotten mine, up in the hills. Get in there, take them out and collect any information source you can get.', Jack explained.

'Talon? Where the hell did we got informations about a Talon hideout??', you asked in surprise.

It wasn't easy to get any informations about Talon, since they were good in covering their traces. If.. Hanzo's and Genji's mission was connected to that? You instantly started to worry. 

'We got hints of the so called 'Sombra Collective'. Winston checked the informations. They are clean. If it really is a hideout of Talon, there is no time to waste. We have to react.', the grumpy old man said.

It just confused you more. The Sombra Collective? That one big hacker organisation? Everything seemed so odd all of the sudden. Why would these hackers give out informations? For what reason? What do they want...?

'I want you three go there, departing time in 30 minutes. Winston will fly you there in an aircraft, about fifty miles from the destination. Roadhog, you are allowed to bring your motorcycle with you. Any questions?', the soldier continued. 

You shook your head, just like the Junkers, so everyone got up and left the room. You took the time to get back to your room, getting ready for the mission. Packing your bag with everything you needed, like your poison darts and smokebombs, you then changed from your casual clothes to your combat suit. Also you made sure to get ammo packed for your dagger, which more was a gun, than a dagger. But even though, in close combat it was pretty useful as dagger. After you got everything, you sighed and grabbed your bag, making your way to the aircraft bay. Just as you arrived, the sound of a motorcycle howled out and you saw Roadhog driving it up the ramp into the aircraft, followed by a struggling Junkrat. The lanky man carried two bags, a huge one and a little one. You guessed the big bag was from Roadhog.. Also he carried his frag launcher, while hobbling up the ramp. You too, made your way now to the aircraft and stepped up the ramp, as suddenly Winston appeared on the entrance. He seemed to have waited for you and as soon as he saw you, a gentle smile appeared on his lips. 

'Ah, there you are, (Y/N). You ready for the mission?', he asked you full of enthusiasm. 

You went up the ramp, sighing and stopping your walk next to the scientist.

'If it was with other people, like Jesse or Lena, I sure would enjoy to be out on a mission again. But thinking, that I have to be with them all the time.. I dunno, Winston. That blabbering Junker and his best bud aren't what I hoped for as a team on a mission. I am thankful you are with us for a time.', you said honestly. 

Around Winston you always could be saying your thoughts of something. He was always listening and never judged you for your honesty. 

I know, I know. I tried to convince Jack, but he insisted on this team assessment. He probably want you in this team, because he still don't trust these Junkers and he told you to keep an eye on Junkrat.', he responsed, lowered his voice a bit.

'Yeah, I figured so. I guess that side job will be on me for a while. If he ever trusts them.', you grumbled sighing.

Winston gave you a little pat on your back and the two of you went inside, making everything ready to start off to the mission. You saw Roadhog securing the motorcycle in a corner of the aircraft, while Junkrat stood next to him, blabbering and giggling nonstop. The poor big guy.. You really admired his skill to stay calm. Maybe.. you should ask him, how he manage to stay calm like this with all that blabbering of the shorter, lanky man. You went up to the cockpit of the aircraft and sat down on the co-pilot seat, dropping your bag next to you. Winston instead took the pilots seat and typed some orders into the console in front of him. 

'Athena, start the sequence.', he told the A.I he created once.

'Of course, Winston. Coordinations are set. Time until the arrival: 29 hours, 16 minutes and 54 seconds.', the female, robotic voice said.

You looked over to Winston, wanted to talk with him, but he seemed too busy with typing something. So you just leaned back in your seat, closing your eyes and just relaxed while the aircraft started.

________________________

Something tickled your nose and you instantly got your hand up to scratch it, as you smeared something over your face. Confused you opened your eyes and looked at your hand. What the heck was that? Was.. that whipped cream?? You blinked a few times, as suddenly a high pitched burst of laughter caught your attention. You turned your face to the side, just to see Junkrat dying of laughter, rolling on the floor and holding his stomach. He.. just pranked you, didn't he...? 

'Junkrat! Don't you have better things to do?? You better run, before I can lay a finger on you!!', you groweld and slowly getting up, just to tower over the body of the lanky man on the floor.

He stopped laughing for a second, jumped up on his legs and flashing you a big amused smile. Before you could do or say anything else, he brought up his hand, traced with one finger over your cheek, getting some of the cream and stuffed it into his mouth. A confused look by the sudden touch layed on your face.

'Hm~ Sweet, Sheila~', he just responsed.

You froze in your movements and your cheeks flushed red.

'W-What the fuck!', was all you could bring out and wanted to hit him.

But before you could do anything, he suddenly hold up and towel in front of you, smirking again wide and flashing, showing off his gold tooth. 

'Sorry, mate. 'Ya were sleepin' so tight, so I jus' took the chance, ya know? Always wanted to do that~', he giggled.

'Yeah great.. Why not doing it with Roadhog instead?', you growled, ripping the towel out of his hand and cleaning your face.

'Well.. 'Cause Roadie would kill me and I still hangin' on my life, mate.', he simply said and shrugged his shoulders.

A deep sigh came from you. Seriously...? Still growling about his prank, you looked around.

'Athena, how long until we arrive at our destination?', you asked the A.I.

'24 hours, 23 minutes and 38 seconds, agent (Y/N).', the voice answered. 

You lifted your eyebrows on that exact answer, but didn't said anything about it. Instead you tossed the towel at Junkrat, still angry at him and showing it with your gaze. 

'Seriously, Junkrat. I was serious about what I said yesterday. Don't push your luck too far.', you gave him the reminder.

He just chuckled, tossing the towel in a corner and going back to the lounge of the aircraft. You shortly looked around, then decided to go there too. Probably Winston would be in for some rounds playing cards. You went down the stairs, entering the lounge. You saw the animalic scientist sitting on the table, reading something with serious face. 

'Hey, Winston. Wanna join me in a game of cards?', you asked smiling.

He looked up to you, smiling back, but sadly shooking his head. 

'I'm sorry, but I'm a bit busy right now. Maybe later, I'll join in, okay?', he responsed apologetic.

You nodded, smiling to show him, that it's okay. Too bad, but oh well, you can't change that. Suddenly a mechanical arm wrapped around your shoulders and the smell of oil and benzin rised up your nose. 

'I'll be in a for a game! Freakin' bored, so I play with 'ya!', Junkrat said all excited. 

You grabbed his mechanic hand and dumped his arm from your shoulders, already looking annoyed again. 

'Stop touching me. And why do you think I would play with you??', you said, harsh and warning. 

Somehow you directly regretted it. Pouting face, but eyes looking at you like a very young puppy. And that he was all silent all of the sudden, not blabbering or giggeling, made you feel bad. Wow.. he really made you feel all guilty. You sighed and looked to the side, hoping Winston would say something. But instead, the scientist just looks between you two. You turned back to the lanky Junker. 

'Okay okay.. I will play with you. But don't you dare cheat in the game!', you gave in, but warned him at the same time.

Junkrat jumped up, all happy and hurried to sit down on the table. You looked over to Roadhog, wondering if he would like to join. But he was sitting on the floor, next to his motorcycle, reading a book. You didn't wanted to disturb him.. So you turned back, sitting down in front of Junkrat, who looked so excited like a child on christmas. 

'You start shuffeling the cards.', you said and gave him the deck of cards.

He gazed up from the deck and tilted his head to the side. You just lifted your eyebrow in response. Before you could ask, what was wrong, he suddenly looked away.

'I.. can't. Never learned it, Sheila.', he confessed.

You looked surprised, probably a bit too surprised, because Junkrat startet to shift around in his seat, looking embarressed. Almost sheeply he pushed the deck back in your direction. You looked from him to the deck, reaching out.

'You.. really don't know how to? I really didn't expected that one.', you then said, suddenly feeling the urge to teach him.

Your hand layed down on the deck, as his mechanical hand suddenly grabbed your hand. Instantly you gazed up, looking confused. His eyes didn't met yours, instead he looked to the side, biting his bottom lip. A sheepish blush was showing on his cheeks. You tilted your head to the side this time.

'Oi.. Will 'ya teach me how to?', he meekly asked.

You gasps soundless, fighting the wish to just go around the table and give him a hug. How can such a crazy dude become all cute in a sudden?? 

'Uh.. y-yeah. If.. you want..?', you answered, still confused and surprised.

He finally brought his eyes up to meet yours and gave you a wide flashy smile. Your heart starts to beat a heartbeat faster.

'Thanks, mate!', he said all happy again and even more happy that you agreed to teach him.

He let go of your hand and you took the deck in your hands, looking down on it. Calm yourself girl, he is still a crazy man, who loves to annoy you.. You breathed in deep for a second, before starting to explain him, how he shuffles the cards. Almost 30 minutes later, he managed to shuffle the cards successfully. He looked up to you and smiled.

'Look! I made it, Sheila!', he said all proud, smiling wide and giggling.

You couldn't help yourself but chuckle softly about his childish, proud look. It was almost adorable.

'I see it, Junkrat. I see it. Good job.', you responsed, a smile tugging on your lips.

Junkrat just looked at you, again a flush of red on his cheeks and he started to shuffle the cards quickly, almost making a mess with them again. Like he was panicking.. You tilted your head a bit to the side.

'So, we can playin' cards now, can we? Let's start it, then!', he said in a rush, not daring to meet your eyes. 

You just nod, even if he didn't saw it and waited for him to give out the cards. You two started to play and if you were honest.. you enjoyed the time playing cards with the Junker. The first time you considered him to be a cool dude. Crazy, but cool.. You smiled into your cards, realising, that you actually start liking him a bit more now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its not really long this time, but I hope its still somehow funny, cute and readable.  
> Pls leave a comment on some ideas or for any corrections.


End file.
